


Diplomatic choices

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Light Bondage, M/M, Ratings: R, Spin the Bottle, TM's drabbles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry doesn't really want to play, but this party means so much to Hermione....





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, will you play?"

"I… sure Hermione," Harry said. He tried to swallow the sigh that wanted to melodramatically announce his martyrdom. He hoped he'd hidden it. 

He didn't want to play spin the bottle with Slytherins, but it was important to Hermione that this gathering be a success for all the 8th years. She'd worked hard to get representatives from all four houses to come.

Gingerly, Harry walked over to the circle giggling around the empty purple bottle that had once held enough cheap wine to get everyone in the room slightly tipsy. 

"Can I play?" he asked diplomatically.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Kissing Parkinson was bizarre: like her bosoms wanted to suffocate him, like she'd not been thinking about lips.

Kissing Hermione was embarrassing. Everyone laughed when they tried simultaneous cheek pecks. Kissing Hermione on the lips was just wrong. 

On his third spin, the bottle landed smack between Malfoy and Astoria, a younger student, smuggled into the party by her sister. Offered a choice, Harry tried to pass his decision off as bridge building.

But as he leaned over to kiss Malfoy's soft pink lips, he knew his heart's pounding beat and the sweating under his arms would be open proof.


	2. Difficult choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Spin the Bottle to this. It has been an exciting term at Hogwarts.

"What about here?" Draco teased.

Harry panted. "Anything. Please."

"That's not an answer," Draco smirked. He twirled the silk around Harry's other nipple and pretended to wait for Harry to choose.

"I could stroke your cock with it, I suppose…" Draco offered slyly. 

"Ungh," Harry agreed. His hands gripped the ties holding him to the headboard. 

He didn't want to be freed, Draco knew. That only meant he needed to feel solidly anchored. After a while of this sort of teasing, Harry sometimes felt like he was floating broomless. It was apparently disconcerting.

Draco didn't understand, but it didn't matter.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

"Perhaps I should concentrate on your balls, since we went to all that trouble to shave them," Draco tried.

"Gnahhhh…." Harry answered incoherently. 

Draco kissed him, trailing the silk up Harry's inner thigh, avoiding his cock and balls assiduously.

"Draco…" Harry tried, his eyes open. His need apparent. His cock leaked a steady drip of pre-come unto his stomach. The muscles in his arms were straining. His thigh muscles were rigidly defined as he forced himself not to shove his cock at his lover.

"I choose…" Harry tried again. "You."

"Good answer, love," Draco agreed, and moved Harry's legs apart.


End file.
